


荒唐禁区

by redamancye



Category: Redamancye
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancye/pseuds/redamancye





	荒唐禁区

房间里的灯昏暗着，静的只听到轻微的喘息声，这空间似乎被剥离到宇宙之外，只有数不清的欲望在迸发。

正文

房间里的两个人好像刚刚扭打过一样，都微微喘着气，一个坐在床尾，另一个背对着和他站在那里，一时间两人都没说一句话。

易烊千玺似乎是平息了一会，才开口：分手吧，没意思。

本来好好的坐在床上的人似乎是被这一句话点着了，想炸了毛的老猫，腾的站起来。

“分你妈，没意思？以前在床上你可不是这么叫的。”

易烊千玺似乎是被戳到了什么点也不由的提高声音：爽了还不能叫啊，妈的老子以前怎么没有发现，王俊凯你这么不要脸。

我不要脸？求我上你的是你，让我出去的也是你？让我用力的也是你，怎么着我不要脸？

易烊千玺停了一下肩膀止不住的发抖，似乎是下定决心了，又送了口气：“算了，是我贱，分手吧 我配不上你。我哪有那些女人好看。”

“妈的，易烊千玺，”

易烊千玺似乎并没有给他说话的机会接着说：都和那小明星同进同出了，还在这装什么委屈。

王俊凯大声喘气，却也没放弃点火：我日，他妈都说了多少遍了，那是我妹妹，这你他妈还不信？

易烊千玺也是吃素的张嘴就来：一次两次，你数数多少次了，我他妈头上的青青草原都长坟头草那么高了，还妹妹，我他妈还是你弟弟呢，你他妈你也照样上了我？狗男人，都他妈下半身思考的玩意儿。

王俊凯似乎也不想反驳了 伸手一把把人拉过来按在床上堵住嘴，伸手就去解皮带：“妈的，今天让你看看什么是下半身思考。”他只顾生气，没注意到昏暗的灯光下易烊千玺勾起的嘴角。

易烊千玺还在反抗：你他妈住手，老子也是男人，凭什么老子要躺在你身下任你排布？

王俊凯没有感情的说：这就是你的命，你没得选。

说话间，王俊凯一只手搂进易烊千玺，另一只手已经剥掉了两人本来就松松垮垮的衣服，抓过床头的润滑剂，倒在手上，两根手指直接通了进去，身下人疼的一抖，但是王俊凯似乎没给他骂人的机会，草草扩张两下，扶着自己的东西直接顶了进去，没有一点怜香惜玉的意思。

易烊千玺被他压制住只能嘴上动：“嘶，狗日的，不疼吗，不知道轻点啊。”

王俊凯不理他，只管埋头耕耘。易烊千玺嘴上不饶人，虽然被顶的说不出一句完整的话，嘴上还是没放弃骂他，一句比一句难听，每一句都骂上王俊凯心里的火苗上。

王俊凯忍无可忍，直起腰，也一把拉起床上的人，嘴唇牙齿碰在一起，血腥的味道蔓延开来。

可这时原始的欲望正喷薄而出，谁在意这些呢？

这个姿势王俊凯那玩意进的深，他也没有让易烊千玺缓一会的架势，大开大合，每一下都顶在那个点上，易烊千玺再也说不出骂人的话，只能叫的一声比一声大，彼此臣服在欲望的汪洋里，无法自拔。

他就这样半搂着易烊千玺，像装了电动马达似得，一下又一下，直冲深处。

易烊千玺承受不了，就射了出来，精液留在两人的小腹上，荒唐淫靡。

他有片刻的失神，偏偏王俊凯这时伏在他耳边问：喜欢吗，爱我吗，知道我有多爱你吗，宝贝。

易烊千玺只是犟这头，不理他，王俊凯也没继续 但易烊千玺知道，这远远没有结束。

王俊凯得不到答案，就不会停下来。

易烊千玺被他牵制着，什么也做不了，只能享受着这一场有些荒唐的性爱。

不知多少下，易烊千玺感觉它体内的东西在涨大，像起来了什么似得，用脚踢身上的人：“你出去，没戴套 滚啊。”

但他并没有什么力气，说是踢是拒绝，不如说是欲拒还迎。

王俊凯似乎是没听到，又似乎在思考，两秒后才说：“今天就是要灌满你，明白吗？乖，你一定喜欢。”

易烊千玺清楚的感受着王俊凯的每一根脉络和蓬勃跳动的血液，滚烫的精液就浇灌在肠道深处，不给人半点反应的机会。

王俊凯的东西还留在他体内，堵住射进去的东西，一滴都没有流出来。

“喜欢吗，宝贝。”

说完就顺势抱着易烊千玺出门来到隔壁的舞蹈室。为了练舞方便，家里有一个专门的大舞蹈室，有八十平，还有一堵墙那么大的镜子。

王俊凯只开了镜子上的小壁灯，幽暗的灯光下，两人交叠在一起的身影显得更加的

嗯，怎么说呢，充满欲望。

来到镜子前，易烊千玺看见自己头发被欺负的凌乱，双眼好像不能聚焦，眼尾通红，身上不着片缕，全是王俊凯留下的痕迹，下身还和王俊凯彼此相连。只一眼都再也看不下去，把头埋在王俊凯的颈窝里。

偏偏王俊凯不放过他，在耳边说：你看，你就想我养在玻璃罩里的的小花，只有我能操开你，别人不能。

似乎觉得不够，又接着说：宝贝，你以后每次在这练舞，我要想起我在这干你。

那东西在易烊千玺的身体里又硬起来，王俊凯把他放在平时练舞休息时的垫子上，在镜子面前，从后面进入了他。

易烊千玺总觉得看镜子里的自己冲击更大，好像在看直播，肠道收缩的厉害，王俊凯又问：喜欢吗？我这样你喜欢吗？

易烊千玺还是不答，只是哼哼的叫着。王俊凯也不执着，却拉过易烊千玺的手去摸两人交合的地方，那地方随着王俊凯的动作带出的肠液和刚射进去的肠液，泥泞不堪。

王俊凯的声音带着蛊惑，带着他的手往那探：没关系，它说它很喜欢。

说完似乎很满意，身下的动作也变得温柔，扭过易烊千玺的脸和他接吻，又凑到易烊千玺耳边说：我只爱你，只和你上床，记住了我的宝贝。

我只能相信你的触摸，你肯定爱我。

”


End file.
